33: The Lilo Adventures of Dumbo
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We're going to New York City by train and we meet a baby elephant who can fly.(An experiment if found in this episode)
1. Chapter 1

(The team was coming out of a Love Handel concert.)

Gary: Wasn't that fun?

Betty Ann: Yeah, I like that Love Handel reunion concert.

Lilo: So what do we do Pleakely?

Pleakely: Now kids, the ship is having their cleaning so you're going to have to travel some other way.

Gary: Okay.

(They walked around, when they found a circus.)

Kiki: I know that circus, that's, "Aberson Circus".

Lilo: Their best known for their animal acts. How are we going to get in without getting caught?

David: We can turn into animals and sneak inside the elephant cart

Gary: Good idea Dave.

(They use their elements and turned into pokemon. Gary-Espeon, Frank-Flareon, Betty Ann- Glaceon, Kristen- Sylveon, Kiki-Jolteon, David-Umbreon, Tucker-Eevee, and Lilo-Belossom. As they went inside the cart. They saw 5 elephants. One of them was separated from the other elephants. As they rode off, a stork came here and delivered a baby.)

Mr. Stork: What's his name?

Mrs. Jumbo: "Jumbo Jr".

(As she unwrapped the cloth. An elephant came. As he sneezed, he had big ears. Everyone laughed, except The Celestian Alliance and Mrs. Jumbo.)

Mrs. Jumbo: If only his father was here. My husband died during a circus accident. I promise it won't happen to my son.

(She wrapped his ears around his body and cuddled him.)


	2. Chapter 2

(When they got to Atlanta, children teased his ears. Mrs. Jumbo went bananas and the ringmaster put her in solitary confinement. Everyone started to call the baby elephant, "Dumbo" because of his ears.)

Lilo: Poor Dumbo.

Frank: What's wrong with him?

(They all looked at Frank. Then they saw a mouse.)

Timothy: Hello I'm, "Timothy Q. Mouse.".

Lilo: Hi Timothy, did you here what the elephants are saying?

Timothy: Yeah, that was so mean.

(As they saw Dumbo leave heartbroken, they decided to scare the elephants to teach them a lesson. Then they followed Dumbo to a trash can.)

Timothy: Don't be afraid Dumbo, we can help you.

(They helped him out of the trash can and settled in a empty circus cart.)

Kristen: We'll think of something.

(Then The Ringmaster got an idea. He thought of making a pyramid of pachyderms and making Dumbo on the top. Then they got a gig for him. They next day they were preforming The Pyramid of Pachyderms. They decided to tie up his ears. As Dumbo went down, Tucker jumped on him and knocked the elephants down. Gary used his Espeon powers and saved both of them.)

Gary: Tucker. What were you thinking?

Tucker: I was trying to help.

(On their way to Washington D. C, the circus has decided to make him a clown.)


	3. Chapter 3

(At the circus, they saw the horror of Dumbo getting humiliated. Later, they f)

Lilo: I can't believe their humiliating Dumbo

Frank: I kind of enjoyed it.

Gary: Frank, be nice.

Timothy: You animals are kind of weird.

David: We're actually humans, we took on these forms in order to sneak in.

Timothy: I understand, let's find Dumbo.

(They looked around the circus, and then Kiki found Dumbo by the water barrel.)

Kiki: There you are Dumbo.

(They found him drinking a weird potion, they all took a sip and starting to see some pink elephants. Then they fell asleep. Later they woke up and 6 ponies coming in. It was The Mane each got down on the tree one by one.)

Twilight: There you are. We we're looking for you. I left my illusion potion so no one can reach it. Then when I found you guys hallucinating, we saw Dumbo flew up and all of you grabbed him. Then you went onto the tree.

Betty Ann: Those ears, their perfect for wings.

Kristen: Cool.

Twilight: Now we need you to learn how to fly.

Rainbow Dash: I can help that.

(She grabbed Dumbo and hovered above the team. Dumbo got scared. Fluttershy went up and tended to them.)

Fluttershy: Now Rainbow, you're being hard on him. Okay Dumbo, jump off and flap your wings.

(He did what Fluttershy said and it worked. He flew all around and went off. As Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed, Frank, Kristen, Gary, David, Kiki and Betty Ann got on them.)

Betty Ann: Laughter!

(She made balloons for the others to float and followed Dumbo. They finally made their way to New York and Mrs. Jumbo was out of her cage.)

Mrs. Jumbo: Dumbo!

(Dumbo waved high to his mother.)

Tucker: Mrs. Jumbo you're out of your cage.

Mrs. Jumbo: Yes, the ringmaster thought it was time for me to be free.

Lilo: That's good.

(Jumbo went inside the circus and flew all around the tent. It impressed everyone. The ringmaster found his newest attraction.)

Mrs. Jumbo: Thank you children, for taking care of my son. My husband would've been proud of him.

Lilo: You're welcome.

Stitch: Takka.

(Then a space ship came in and Juumba and Pleakely got out when it landed. They turned into human again.)

Stitch: Juumba!

Juumba: Children, you're here.

Stitch: New York!

Kristen: It's so beautiful.

The End.

L: On our next adventure we go meet The Ninja Turtles again. This time we learn about the ooze that made them ninja turtles.


End file.
